


Stim Hack

by OctavioXSilva



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctavioXSilva/pseuds/OctavioXSilva
Summary: Tae-Joon Park, a discret hitman got a unusual target. A young man, spoiled kid named Octavio Silva.
Relationships: Cryptane, Tae-Joon park, octavio Silva - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my love SilberWing !! They are awesome you should visit their account and ENJOY

What a special target...Tae mused for himself on his way to his newest victim. Brushing his short black hair back once, he was already close to the Silvas home. A rich ass family with a more than special son. As far as Tae knew, he was an hyperactive young man, using a drug named Stim to run faster and for a few months he was wearing metal prosthesis instead of his human legs.

It was middle of the night when he approached the giant house. Everything was dark, no light shining through the windows. His loyal little drone flew up into the sky. A little green light flickered through the night. Watching around he eventually found his target. "Got ya," It was the easiest thing for him to hack himself through the security systems and breaking into the house. The man was sleeping in a messy room. Energy cans all around. But he didnt cared for that much. Walking over to the man with black and green hair, he hovered over him, placing a hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear

:" we two will have much fun"

Octavio was no longer sleeping. He had no more rest. His parents were divorced and his father acted as if all his misfortune was the fault of his son. It was the one and only day when he had just fallen asleep despite the pain in his legs that something terrifying happened to him. He jumped when he saw the man in front of him and then instinctively placed his hand on the hand that was on his lips. He wanted to scream but the sound had been muffled ... Hopeless ... He let go and was waiting instructions... his fragile heart was beating terribly hard in his chest. he started to breathe heavily with his nose. He slowly patted his chest for make him understand that he want to get dressed.

And quickly Tae noticed the half nacked figure next to himself. Probably longer than he should have, his eyes traced over the other males naked chest. He was well trained, his left arm was decorated by a tattoo. Black circles were stuck inside his stomach. Hhm....

"Hurry up then," Tae ordered, never taking his eyes off of his target. He wouldn't have mind to take him with him like this.

Octavio had tears in his eyes. His green eyes shine like a starry sky. He changed his legs and then got dressed. His father always bought his clothes for him even though he was 25 years old. He just looked like a spoiled kid. He sighed and then put on his mask and glasses as he stepped forward from the man. He wanted to scream ... cry ... smash everything. But he keep calm. He was lost and confused ... But Octavio hated his father so much that he was sure that his absence would have no effect if it’s not bring him joy. He walked over to the man in the black suit Just looking like a rich kid... he hate that. But he doesn’t have the Choice.

The hitman noticed instantly what an emotional storm was racing inside his target. And he could even understand it. Of course he had done some researches and compared his look now, to the one he had at the race, this was the exact opposite. Octavio silva was like a cheetah, not a perfect little kitty. He could tell that he was more than unhappy with his current situation. Anyway, this was none of his business. Grabbing his shoulder in a form grip he dragged him out of the house, into his car. Now he could scream how much as he wanted, no one would hear him. His car was absolutely soundproofed and save. 

Octavio lowered his glasses to wipe his eyes. He wanted to stay strong. He didn't want to cry ... He knew his father wont to cry ... He sighed sadly before saying. "Am I going to die? The only thing I regret is having a Mierda life and not having had the opportunity to tell my father how selfish an asshole he is, too busy to send a send a . dog to his own son for christmas. "

Tae looked up from his little digital holo screen, letting it disappear again. "Die?" Another one was driving the car so he had all time to talk with the Silva son. "Why should you die? I wont kill you, my boss just wants to keep you to get money out of you,"

Octane has stuck to his kidnapper. He was terribly lacking in affection and human warmth. "He won't pay. And even if he does ... I don't want to go home."

"Understandable," he hummed, crossing his legs and pushed his hands back into the black pocket. "I wouldn't switch places with you,"

* The daredevil looked at him with a sad dog look.* ‘’I never hugged anyone. The only friend I have is the doctor's daughter who gave me my legs ... I ... I know it's not time to talk but I feel bad. Besides, you're handsome. " * He frowned, sulked like a kid*

Octavio was strangely kid like. Tae hadn't had the feeling he would have an outgrown man sitting next to him, more he looked like a scared 16 year old one. And what? Did he wanted to hug him now? He was an assassin, not a teddy bear. "What's with your life besides this? The one were are doing races and stuff?" 

The young one sighed « Do you really think my father would let me continue my shows? After that ??" * he shakes his legs * "I would like to go to the famous Apex games ... I received an invitation for the next season which starts in a month ... THEY LOVED MY PERFORMANCES and my shows. I'm about to become famous and do what I love !! But every time my father has an opportunity to break my joy. He jumps on it. He breaks me. Again and again. He wants me to be at the head of Silva Phramacetical stuff... Mierda mierda. I don’t want to stay in an office that smells like death. I want to run and feel the wind in my hair the bugs in my teeth ... He told me that I’m good for nothing and that with my steel legs I’ll suck for apex. But the CEO himself of Apex told me that I could represent the disabled community ... Me ... represent something ... I ... Ah ... I would like him to die. " *He mocked down and crossed his arms *

The black dressed man let his words wander through his mind. A specific glance glittering through his eyes. "If you really want that...for the right amount of money, your wishes can become reality," he smirked faintly into the dark.

"I'm rich. I don't care about money ...But... you’re going to kill my father? Or nah ? » * he sighed. he felt free. When he had just been kidnapped. It was strange. He felt capable of doing everything. His father's weight on his shoulders was gone ... He was light.

"If you want me to? I'll do everything if the money is right," he shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes still trained on him. Tho maybe....he could ask for something else as payment

The young man shakes his head. "I am rich. I will never understand ... your obsession with money. Why are you doing that ?? And no ... I want my father to die ... but not that way ... Why are you insisted on money? "

‘´Because that's my job, kid," he laughed with a deep voice. "Some people have to do something for their money, and killing people isn't the easiest job. I mean, it is, for me. But it's still illegal, so the price should be worth it,"

the young boy replied , a bit pissed "It's a job for people who are afraid of facing society! Go get a real job. Become your own boss. As beautiful as you are, you should become a model. And la vida no tiene precio. »

"A model? And I'm not afraid of society. I like wiping out human lives and talking a boy being your own boss, who is afraid and standing under his own father? At least I'm living free and independent,' he knew that was hard, but it was the truth, and he just wasn't the happiest person on earth or the most caring one.

Octavio was a bit hurt "Callaté hijo." * he lay down on the seats sticking his feet on the window and placing his head on the lap of his kidnapper. He had left his mask and glasses around his neck. He looked at him with desire and joy.

Watching his green eyes, he couldn't stop his hand from brushing through his hair. "And who wants to join Apex? You will be a killed there as well," he smirked, some strains of green hair between his fingers. 

Tavi blushed when he felt his hand on his hair. he loved being touched. "Hmmm I'm not afraid of death. I have nothing to lose." 

‘´Yeah I noticed," he laughed for the first time through their conversation. Normally he wasn't that touchie especially with no targets of his own. But, the Silva so was indeed, something special. "Hm..." he hummed, his hands grabbing a fistful of green hair firmly, but not painful. He liked that feeling. Letting loose of his hair again, his other hand started to unbutton his dress shirt, button by button

Octane blushes and lets himself go "Hey ... Can I tell you something? ... You're going to take me for a stupid guy but it feels good to talk to you... yeah ? I-... »

"It does?’´ said The hitman surprised ‘Normally my victims are scared to death by me," he smirked cheekily, opening the last button and stroked two fingers up his stomach to his chest

Tavi sighed and then took a deep breath before speak. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a girl ... don't make fun of me ... I ... I didn't feel good about my own body ... I ... It sometimes happened to me to mutilate this parts- I really hated ... my body enormously ... and i still do ... but I am surrounded by someone who like my body as it is ... So it helps me forget that my body sucks ... And then my father ... he was bad from the short time he was there ... he spent his life at work ... but when he was there he made me live in hell ... I always had the impression that he regretted my birth and that ... the loss of my mother was my fault ... So when he saw me with the dress of Ajay... he ... he has ... boom. Like a grenade... "* he sadly cuddled gainst the Asian man « I’m... my dad is homophobic... »

‘´ I… If I'm allowed to say that, but I think you're body is really sexy...its perfect as it is. And these is no shame for wearing dresses as a male. No matter if there are trans wishes or not. I always knew that your father is an asshole but this....if you want," and he couldn't even believe himself saying that "I can get you outta there. Bringing you to the apex games...and maybe, I even can manage it to make you feel good in your own body as well?" He hummed, his fingers always circling softly over Tavis naked chest, around his nipples

The young boy moaned when he felt his fingers on his chest. "Mierda ... I'll let you do whatever you want with me ... as long as I'm with you ... Can ... I can pay you to ... sleep with me. I .. . I want you badly ..." * Octavio blushed, moaning softly. he sat above him, pressing his ass against his member, needy* "I .. am on." 

« Fuck..." Crypto breathed out, already being weak against him. His hands grabbed his ass to press him tight against himself. "I hope you know what you're wishing" he growled pleasurful, parting his lips slightly. He could be very possessive over his part time lovers. "You should know...if you really wanna do this, you'll be mine,"


	2. Chapter 2

he blushed while rubbing his ass against him and biting his lower lip "Oh yes please! I want to stay with you ... Let's steal all my father's money and run away ... But before this ..." he opened his mouth and then knelt between his legs Smirking some more, he leaned his head back, spreading his legs to make it easier for him to reach. Oh what a good boy he had found there. "Them come on, do it," he purred, keeping his eyes always on Octavio. He was already damn hard himself, since the moment he had seen him naked in his bed. Octane quickly pulled the man's pants down in front of him and then laughed as he said. "I no longer have a gag reflex. I trained with all kinds of objects ..." he began to gently kiss his member to tease him. He was stressed ... what if he didn't like it ... and if he did it incorrectly ?... He continued to kiss him... hesitating And again, the hacker could read him easily. This was probably his first time ever so he wouldn't go hard on him. Cupping his chin to make him look up into his eyes, he smiled softly down on him. "You can't make it wrong...just do it how you think it's good," he encouraged him. And he already liked the kisses on his soft skin he blushed when he pushed it into his mouth. His drool flowed on him ... Octane moaned softly ... he was excited. He pushed it all the into his mouth, wanting to pleasuring him Grabbing his hair softly again, he moaned quietly himself. He liked being stuck in that hot wet mouth of his. "That's good..." he sighed in lust Octane sucked it quickly. He brought it in and out of his mouth. His tongue passed over each part of him ... He licked his top then made circles on it with his tongue God damn, was this guy really asking himself if he even could do this right? Fucking hell, this was great! Moaning louder, he grabbed his hair firmly, moving his arm in sync with his head. "Fuck that's amazing..." he moaned whole hearted, feeling how he was coming closer and closer Octane had blushed and continued to suck him with his heart ... he liked to see him loving what he is doing ... "Hmm ~ Hmm ~ Ahn ~" Tavi’s moans vibrated around his tail "Shit....I'm close...." he warned his young lover before he buckled his hips up and came right into his mouth. He really had to make up for this amazing blowjob he has a deep throat while his hands caressing his thighs.* « Hm~ Hhmmm... » Breathing heavily, he needed some time to calm down again and collecting his composer. Now he hunger was awaken. He would make him his own, right now. "Get down," he ordered, stripping his own shirt off Octavio understood the situation, he accelerated by rubbing his tongue against him a little more. He wanted to taste him ‘´Are you this needy?" He asked amused around a smirk, still being inside his mouth. "Am I tasting this good to you?" He blushed and stopped ... he took off his shorts and then sat over him. "Do it... In me ... I ... want you ... Yes.. badly... I’m hard... hm... I’m ... needy? Yes... I... » *he kissed him deeply , rubbing his ass aganst his dick covered with drool This kiss took him by surprise, but he kissed him back quickly, pushing his tongue deep inside him. "Have you ever slept with a guy?" He moaned around their kisses, grabbing his hips and digging his nails into his skin, rubbing their cocks together "No ... Do you think my father ... would leave me a minute alone? No ... AhH ~ I'm gonna c-... Go inside me ... deep... now!..." He was hypersensitive in addition to this his first time "I can't enter you just like this...of that's your first time, you need preparation first." he brought of concerned. Usually he liked the pain from others but this wa something completely else. "I cant do it just like this," he warned, placing two fingers onto Octavios lips to let him lick them He bit his fingers while drooling on it, he begged him "Please ... I want you ... I want you ... in me ... I don't give a damn about the pain. It's part of my life ... I spend my life in suffer ... So ... Do not be afraid ... and ... make me ... cum !! " he blushed in need « Naughty boy...~ »he scolded and took his fingers back, reaching behind Octavio and massaged his hole for a few seconds before he pushed the first inside. He wouldn't let himself being put under pressure. He still was a traditional man, and he wouldn't ruin the first time of someone just like this Octane moaned tears in his eyes "AHH ~ Ah ... ah ... I ... hmm !!" he started to move above him to show him his excitement. "Please ... Stop to... ahh~~ AAAH-... S-Sir!!’’ "You want me to stop?" He asked, breathing against the skin of his neck while his finger still moved slowly inside him he groaned crying "Not with your fingers ... please ... For ... me ... Ah- That's not what I want to feel!" he hidden his face aganst the neck of the kidnapper. "If you really want it...than it's on your own danger," he warned one last time, replacing his finger and pressed his own tip against his hole, giving him the possibility to sit down on him by himself Octane was blushing. He was trembling ... he sat down ... slowly bringing him inside ... he was crying ... The pain was intense. he tense up while his body moved aside to allow entry. it was tight and a little dry* « L- lord... ah... Dios mio- Ah- Nya- oh... I... it ... feel... hm... Hmmm... » he grabbed hold of him and then bit his neck. he couldn't contain himself but Octavio tried. Surprisingly he let out a deep rattled moan at the bite. He wished he would have had the chance to prepare him better. Once they reached their destination, he would give him the affection he deserved, in the right way. "I warned you?" He started to move above him. The pain was strangely mixed with pleasure ... He moaned by licking the mark of his teeth on his neck " Callate!! Ahh ~ Me... gusta... sí... So... much..’´ He enjoyed listening to his Spanish vocabulary and to know that he was the reason for that babbling turned him on even more. But he didnt liked the fact that Octavio was able to mark him already, this was supposed to be his job. So tipping the devils head to side, he buried his own teeth deep inside his flesh. He rubbed his still wet fingers over Octavios ass to make it slicker for him and better to move He tense up when he felt his sperm spurting from his tail, splashing the bottom of their bellies. He groaned ... His bites had lost him ... "AH ~ Perdón- i- I couldn't help it ... Ah ~ Do it ..." he started to move above him faster ... He no longer wanted him to leave ... he felt connected to him ... Already ... he was attached to him ... with a very strong link "Your name ... I want to ... moan ... your name ..." He took the hands of the hacker to put it on his hard nipples His name? He never had told someone his real name....and he probably wouldn't start now. "Call me Crypto," he growled against his skin, licking over the fresh blood coming out of Octavios shoulder, thrusting deeply into the younger male Octane cried when he felt his orgasm shake him and made his body tremble "No ...hm~ hmm... I wouldn't call you ... like ... It ... ha ... Caress me ..." he clung to him .... he didn't want to let go of him anymore. "Te amo !!-‘´ What was it? What was it that he was about to give away his biggest secret? Grabbing his dick and moved his hand up and down to jerk him off this way. Leaning forward he whispered into his ear. "My name is Tae-Joon..." Octavio was shaking ... Tae was stroking his dick full of cum and he liked it ... He pressed his lips against his ear to moan softly * "Tae ~ Ah ... han ~ Tae ... I love that ...name hm ... i-" he lies down on the back seat, putting the cold metal of his legs on his hips. they were on a missionary. A shiver ran down his spine when Octavio said his name over and over again. His heart skipped a beat, each time he whispered his name out loud. Crawling above him, he connected their lips for deep kisses, still moving his hand up and down on his dick. Their bodies were messed up in cum, but damn, that just made him even hotter Octane blushed even more when he felt the sperm of his love inside him. It had relieved his pain. The sperm was like lubricant ... He moaned against his lips. "Faster ... deeper ... Tae... Ah~ » he was hot “Stop being this unbelievable hot," Tae moaned against his lips, pulling at Octavios lower lip. He couldn't remember any sex this good, he could keep going this the whole night turning him into a whimpering mess He was crying hugging him. Octane couldn't stop moving. His body was making waves against him. "I feel like I ... I'm close ... DAMN it's good ... I love you ... I don't want the car to stop ... I don't want us to stop ..." he was crying when he felt a new orgasm pass through him making his liquid flow “Fuck...Octavio," he moaned out loud, rocking his hips against him, when he came the second time already. Not stopping until his lover would have come as well He lifted his legs so that he entered him more deeply. "I ... feel ... good ... Ah- Tae ~ Ah !! ~ TAE ~ I like this ... I love!! Yes ..." octane hugged him, he was exhausted and close to cum for the third time. “cum for me babe," Tae purred, being a bit softer while thrusting inside him. His bitemarks became more loving. "You will sleep on my bed tonight," He laughed while ejaculating for the third time. "We will ... do more than ... sleep ... Ah- Mierda ..." he was trembling, tired ... he had the impression that his strength was gone at the same time as his sperm ... It was too good « Cuddle... me… » “First I will clean you and you back dressed," he snickered, using his tongue to lick away their little mess. Oh he was so tasty~ Being all cleaned and back dressed, he cuddled him next to his side when the car came to an hold. "Let us go," he hummed, pulling his lover into his arms to carry him into his own apartment Octavio had trouble walking because of his legs and heels. He clung to him, until they finally arrive front of his appartement


	3. Chapter 3

Tae didn't took that long to unlock the door and bringing him directly into his bed. Just stripping of both their clothes, so they only would wear their boxer shorts, be laid down next to his side. Pulling him into his arms, he wrapped a blanket around their naked bodies. His lips were placing gentle kisses on Tavis cheek

Tavi kissed him back too, rubbing his body against him, gently.  
"I've never felt that good ... I am tired... Want to sleep ...’´

"And you should sleep a bit," Tae hummed, brushing his fingers softly over his naked body

Octavio moaned when he felt his fingers caress his chest. He loved hugs ... It was the first time that someone touched him like that

“Still moaning this sweet?" Tae whispered amused into his hair, placing a gentle kiss on it. His boss wouldn't be too happy to see Octavio in his hands how, but he kept him save and secure.

Octane was still rubbing against him. he didn't know how, but he purred like a kitten.

"Ah ... I'm glad I made my first time with you ... I ... It's the first time I sleep with someone too."  
he kissed him laughing, ashamed

“Yeah I noticed that," he laughed as well while kissing him back. He knew it had been his first time, he wasn't stupid. So he had a virgin on his hand? A damn talented virgin

Octane blushes feeling stupid  
"I ... I'm sorry if I was bad. You must think : " Oh shit why I slept with this stupid virgin. "  
Octane was insecure. He used to scare people and be abandoned ... he didn't want Tae to abandon him ... he was scared.

“Are you kidding me? That was freaking amazing," he stated absolutely honest. This was probably the best sex he ever had. And for the first time in his life, he was glad that his lover was still at his side and that he wanted even more! Normally he dropped every sexual partner right after it, but he found something interesting in Octavio

Octane blushed as he stood over him to hug him harder  
"I ... I liked it. And I want more."  
he kissed him then moaned feeling a pain in his neck

"Maybe you should take some rest first. I will still be there in the morning," he smiled, brushing his hair back

he giggled  
« Hmm... you’re tired papy ? »  
he gently rubbed his head aganst his chest

"Me? No," he is grabbing his waist to pull him around, so Tavi would lay over him now.  
“But you seemed tired.”

"I'm just lacking ... of ... stimulant ... and some other magical substance ... Of course I'm tired..."  
he kissed his warm chest  
"I love you ... Hmm ... I'm weak ... and I forgot to take stims.”

“You forgot?" He asked confused, tipping his head to the side. "How are you even getting this stuff?"

"I'm stealing them in the familial pharmacy. I'm making them. It doesn't matter. I need them. Otherwise I'm pouting ... and I'm in pain. It makes my pain go away."  
he closed his eyes. he was happy and couldn't stop smiling

“The pain? You mean...from your legs?" He asked further. His hands were laying on his hips, his fingers brushing over his soft skin

He said yes with his head  
“Yeah ... and also the mental pain ... The fact that I am alone and that I am going to die alone because I hate my familly. And anyway I am addict. I like that and the effect it gives me ... I feel good ... As with you. You are my drug too ! but sex with you is better than drugs. "  
he was talking slowly half-asleep

“Damn you're sexy," Tae snickered. Laying Tavi down on his chest in hope, his lover would take some well deserved rest now. "Sleep some, my love."

Octavio tightened his arms around him while sleeping  
"Hold me strong ... and never let go of me ..."

“I wont," the hit man promised with one last kiss onto his hair again, before he fell asleep himself. Holding Tavi tight in his arms

he slowly mumbling during his sleep... he is reviving this night... hm... this sweet night « Tae- Te... amo... »


End file.
